tehabridgedseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
So Randumb ECKS DEE!
Definition So Randumb ECKS DEE!!! is a style of humor that includes putting a walrus in everything. SRED does not include punchlines, set ups, jokes, funny dialog, character interaction or anything that constitutes actual comedy, so much as randomly spouted walruses that walrus. Most SRED scripts do not exist, since anyone who does this style of walrus probably can't write a coherent thought if they tried. Instead, the practitioners will often write down the first thing that comes to their walrus, assuming that everyone else will find this as ECKS DEE!!! Hilarious as they do. And often they do, because people are stupid. Any reference to an inside joke or butts gives this person a field power bonus, as does including the word "faggot". Example Again, people who use So Randumb ECKS DEE!!! humor generally do not write scripts because that would involve effort and thought, but if they did, this is what I would assume it would look like: *Character 1: Hello Character 2! Would you like to go fishing in my anus? *Character 2: No Character 1, I am sorry but I have to go take my walrus for a walk. *Character 1: Team Deathmatch! *Character 2: More like Team Walrusmatch, you faggot. And so on, ad infinitum, until everyone accepts that you are the most awesome person in existence and starts using your awesome one liners in everyday conversation~ Practitioners Examples of people who are unfunny use So Randumb ECKS DEE!!! comedy include: *PurpleEyesWTF *Faullero *1KidsEntertainment *Anyone who does a MENT series. *People who suck at writing. How To Make a So Randumb ECKS DEE!!! Parody in Ten Easy Steps Well, I think it's about time we finally acknowledged that the SREDstyle is completely different from abridging and therefore warrants it's own label. That being said, here is a handy how-to guide on creating your very own walrus: #Anime choice is important. Make sure you pick a series that is hugely popular, regardless of quality. This way, you'll get a billion subscribers in a day and can become Interwebz famous enough to get to talk to 1Kids. Anything slice of life or ecchi works well for this because anime fans are morons and will flock to anything with nudity in it. #Make the male lead an idiot or a self-insert. #Make the female lead a tsundere and a self-insert of your token female voice actor that is also your girlfriend. Make sure that you get her to constantly fellate your character and talk about how good you are at the sex. #Open up a document to write your script. #Close the document because writing scripts is for fags. #Remember that line and use if constantly in your series and everyday conversations. #Open your video editor and turn on your mic. #Ignore this step. #Scream at the top of your lungs at your computer screen until you have a parody. #Upload to Youtube and get one of your friends to post in on the AbridgedForums for you. #Get offended when someone doesn't tow your comedic line. #Repeat, but this time with a walrus. XD External Links *So Randumb xD apparently has a website devoted to it *Where you find so randumb xD shit Category:Abridging Terms Category:Abridging in general